Un Paseo Especial
by BrenDxC
Summary: -Rie..-Estas lista para un paseo especial? - Y dime,porque este paseo es especial? -Sabes que todo momemto es especial para mi cuando estoy contigo-Me Sonrojo - Pero hoy ya veras Princesa...Solo tienes que esperar... - Fict basado en la imagen,NO son Duncan,ni Courtney los que se encuentran en ella.


Courtney Pov's:

Me desperte en mi cama de mi,ya propio, podia decir que era un lujo pero realmente la idea de hacerte cargo de tus "propios asuntos"me hace sentir orgullosamente madura,en fin.

Pase al baño,me lave la cara y todavia en mi pijama,fui hacia mi unos cereales con yogur y me sente en el en la mesita de cafe donde estaba el telefono una lucesita titilaba avisando que tenia una llamada perdida y un mensaje mi tazon de cerial y aprete el boton del telefono que me permitia escuchar el mensaje y la llamada eran de mi novio,Duncan,ya llevamos juntos ndos años y tres vamos a ser sinceros somos totalmemte distintos,pero, Y QUE? Acaso los polos opuestos no se atraen? En fin,Yo lo amo,el Me ama y somos felices.

Escuche el mensaje y el mismo decia:

-Emm...Hola Princesa,tengo una sorpresa para ti...PERO! Ya deberas estar lista para las 14:00 pm.

Te pasare a buscar a esa hora...Bueno adios nena...

Ese fue el mensaje,vi la hora y eran las 13:15 ,LAS 13:15 PM*?!

OH DIOS! OH DIOS! DEBO PREPARAME,VESTIRME,PEINARME,AAAHHH!

-Ya Court! Tranquila...vamos a calmarnos...- Respiro ondo,me tranquilizo y...SALGO CORRIENDO HACIA MI HABITACION.

Bien,bien...Que me pongo? Que me pongo? Aja!

Voy hacia mi armario y busco mis calzas negras largas,me coloco una musculosa naranja con una camperita finita negra arriba y finalmente mis nuevas y hermosas zapatillas blancas. (A.N.: Son de esas zapatillas que son gigantes,pero de las lindas,Para que tengas una idea una zapatillas DC)

Voy corriendo al baño y me ago un rodete flojo,pero bonito,me delinio (Pinto los ojos) abajo del ojo con negro y cepillo mis de nuevo al comedor guardo en el refrigerador (Heladera) mis ceriales con yogurt,los terminare luego.

Voy devuelta a mi habitacion me perfumo y me coloco la pulsera que Duncan me habia regalado.

Cuando termino en fin ya eran las 13:50 pm. Wow,si que paso rapido el tiempo...pero bueno! Aun twngo tiempo de sobra!

Justo cuando hiba a sentarme en el sillon,tocan el timbre

\- Ya va! - Grito y me dirijo hacia la Duncan,tan apuesto como simpre.

Lleva puesto una musculosa gris,su campera negra con cordonsitos verdes,sus jeans azul oscuro desgatados y sus DC grises...La verdad cada dia es mas hermoso...

\- Tierra llamando a Princesa! Hey Court! Sigues ahi amor?

Ah! Que? Rayos quede embobada de nuevo..

-oh! Si lo siento jeje..-Creo que siento hasta como se me pome roja la cara...

-Rie..- Estas lista para este paseo especial?-Se inclina ante mi con una ceja levantada, su hermosa sonrisa y me da su brazo para que yo lo tome..Wow que caballeroso,Lo tomo,soltando una pequeña risita.

-Y, dime porque este paseo es especial? -Peegunto curiosa

-Sabes que todo momento es especial para mi cuando estoy contigo- Me sonrojo - Pero hoy ya veras Princesa...Solo tienes que esperar...-Dice sonriente,simplemente porque sabe que yo soy curiosa e impaciente...

Le pego despacio con el codo,empujandolo un poco,el me lo devuelve y yo de vuelta asi hasta que nos miramos,nos sonreimos y empezamos a reir como locos...

Estabamos en camino a donde solo Duncan sabe donde y ahi en la calle una de esas mini-paresitas donde siempre los niños les encanta pararse y hacer me paro en ella y el me mira yo le sonrio y le tomo uno de los cordonsitos verdes de su camperita,lo llevaba como un perrito,"De su correa" Jaja...rio al pensar eso...El me agarra de la cintura y llegamos hasta la esquina de la calle,yo aun parada en la paresita.

El gira su cabez hacia mi y yo sonrio nuevamente.

-Sabes? Eres tan linda cuando eres "infantil"- El sonrie y me toma de la barbilla mientras me dice eso...

\- Yo no estoy actuando infantil..- Me hago la enojada haciendo un pucherito...

Suspira...- Te amo Courtney- Me dice

\- Y yo a ti,idiota... -Sonrio y el me acerca hacia el por medio de mi barbilla y nos beso lleno de amor,pasion y lentamente entrelazamos nuestras con los labios pegados sonreimos y yo me subo a su los ojos y apollo mi cabeza en su hombro,es muy lindo pensar que este hombre me a hecho feliz ya por 2 años...

En un momento siento que el deja de caminar.

-Princesa? Despierta,ya llegamos,despierta...-Escucho que rie mientras intenta verdad yo no estaba dormida,pero queria quedarme apoyada en su espalda todo el dia,era una sensacion sumamente hermosa.

\- Mmm...?-Me hago la dormida...

-Ya..-El me da la vuelta y quedo frente a el,todavia colgada de su cintura y cuello.

-Yaa...- Me besa la cabeza y me baja.

Ya con los pies en la calle,entrecierro los ojos e intento ubicarme,osea,en donde estoy...

Por fin,logro dintiguir una plaza,pero no cualquier plaza,es justamente la plaza (A.N.: Cuantas veces escribi plaza? Muchas...n.n) de NUESTRA PRIMER CITAE BESO.

Ahogo un grito,me giro hacia el y entrelazo mis brazos en su sonrie y me devuelve el abrazo.

-Vamos,un almuerzo nos espera!- Oh dios,preparo un almuerzo para los dos!Creo que lo amo cada dia mas...

Me toma la mano y vamos hacia un campo de flores,donde un mantel y una cesta con Sanwhichs (O como se escriba...-_-)...No podia creerlo,era la misma escena de nuestra primera cita,mismo lugar y hasta mismo mantel! Creo que puedo distinguir la mancha de Mayonesa,que habiamos dejado desde la primera vez..

-Oh,Du-Duncan..-Embozo una sonrisa y lo miro vuelvo a mirar la escena..-Es i-identico a...-

-A nuestra primera cita,lose...-Sonrie- Vamos a comer?- Dice

-Claro...-

Mientras comemos los Sanwichs,digo

-Todavia sigue la mancha de Mayonesa alla jajaja-Rio mientras lo digo

Ahh...Si,trate de quitarla,pero,rayos es mancha puede contra todos los quita manchas!...- Dice un poquito apenado...

-No! Dejala! Nos quedara de recuerdo...-Digo

-Si que eres cursi Princesa,...La conservaremos- Me sonrie,como por milesima vez en el dia,pero que rayos me quejo?! Su sonrisa es perfecta igual que sus dientes,perfectamente blancos...

Despues de bailar,correr,jugar,dibujar,comer y bueno..besar jeje...Es ya de noche,y estamos juntos en el pasto,nuestras cosas..nose,estan por ahi..Lo unico que me importa ahora es el hermoso momento que estoy viviendo...

-Emm...Prin-Princesa...-Se ve nervioso y hasta algo timido...

-Si,Dunky?-Le sonrio para tratar de calmarlo,una de esas sonrisas que dicen: "Esta todo bien,solo dime,que sucede?

-Emm...Parate,ven...-Se para y luego me extiende la mano para que yo haga lo mismo...

-Si! Que pasa amor?- Digo

-Eh,este...-Suspira- Te querrias casar conmigo? - Se arrodila con una sola pierna y delante mio abre una caja de terciopelo roja con un hermoso anillo dentro...

Ahogo un grito,sonrio aun con la boca abierta y lloro,lloro de la felicidad e alegria que siento en este momento...

-Si,Duncan,si...SI QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO!-Digo y grito a la vez!

El emboza una gran sonrisa,la mas hermosa de todas sus sonrisas,una que no vi ni el dia en que gano su trofeo a mejor banda...O cierto el tiene una banda,el es el que canta y acompaña con su guitarra.

Respira agitadamente y aun conserva su que sus brazos envuelven mi cuerpo junto a los mios pegados a el,me halza y me empieza a dar vueltas.

Cuando me baja,yo seguia derramando me mira con sus profundos ojos y me besa apasionadamente,termina y me llena de besos la cara y me da muchos piquitos en los labios...

-Duncan...-Todavia no tengo palabras para explicar lo que siento en ese momento...

-Oh! Cierto! Perdona...-Dice distraido y me coloca,el anillo,un anillo dorado,con cuatro diamantes verdes rodeando a uno gigante ,muy hermoso, paresen pequeñas esmeraldas...

-Me has echo el hombre mas feliz de mi vida! Courtney Jhonson eres mi futura esposa!-Dice emocionado tomandome de la cintura...

Y tu a mi,me has echo la mujer mas feliz de mi vida! Duncan Paul...Yo,yo te amo,y mucho!- Lo tomo del cuello y lo beso,lo beso y lo beso,una y otra y otra vez!

Nos recostamos de nuevo en el pasto...hasta quedarnos dormidos,entre los brazos de cada uno...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unos pocos meses despues,era el dia de nuestra boda...Yo tenia piesto un vestido blanco,corto,en forma Straples (O como se escriba,de nuevo xD) con pequeños detalles de lentejuelas y un belo largo hasta mis mis pies llevaba unos,realmente hermosos tacos blancos de quince con una tela delicada,semi-transparente negra.

Duncan,mi amado Duncan,vestia un Esmoquin negro y una corbata celeste un poco mas claro que sus ojos.

Despues del hermoso momento de decir: Si,si quiero! Ambos disfutamos de la fiesta en aquel gigante parque,al aire libre como yo lo deseaba...

En un escenario ,donde la orquesta anteriormente tocaba,estaba Duncan frente al microfono e invito a su banda a subir,por esta vez el no tocaria su guitarra, el cantaria,cantaria una cancion que escribio para ya tan emocionada por escucharla!

-Courtney,Para ti Mi Princesa!-

Y asi,...el empezo a cantar...:

Oye princesa,  
En un vestido blanco,  
Chuck Taylor,  
Me tiene obsesionado,  
¿Quiere usted ver, así, que si podemos pasar el rato?  
Vamos, vamos a ir!  
Agárrate a mí, oh, oh!  
Vamos a ir,  
te dejo saber,  
Voy a ser el uno, la historia, el castillo!  
Estaremos los dos, el corazón late más rápido!  
Todos, todos, que son!  
Es tu beso,  
Hola Princesa!  
(Quiero salir contigo)  
Vamos, vamos a ir!  
Agárrate a mí, oh, oh!  
Vamos, te dejo saber!  
Voy a ser el uno, la historia, el castillo!  
Estaremos los dos, el corazón late más rápido!  
Todos, todos, que son!  
Es tu beso,  
Hola Princesa!  
Oye princesa,  
Sea mi invitado,  
Chase a tu alrededor, no se arrepiente,  
Si te cojo yo nunca te fallaré,  
Vamos, vamos a ir!  
Agárrate a mí, oh, oh!  
Vamos, te dejo saber,  
Voy a ser el uno, la historia, el castillo!  
Estaremos los dos, el corazón late más rápido!  
Todos, todos, que son!  
Es tu beso,  
Hola Princesa!

Lloro,lloro de la emocion,felicidad y alegria que invaden en este momento mi corazon.

El salta de ecenario y viene hacia mi me toma de la cintura me abraza y me dice:

-Princesa! Te gusto la cancion?- Le veo la ilucion en sus ojos...

-Si me gusto?...ME ENCANTO LA CANCION DUNCAN! CLARO QUE SI!- Me abalanzo con mis brazos hacia su cuello y le susurro al oido - Es...Es..Perfecta...

El me besa,y en un apasionado beso...Los despedimos! Hasta su regreso!

Courtney y

Duncan...

Una Princesa...Y un Criminal...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hols! Aqui con un nuevo one-shot...(=.=) Yeahh...

Yap! Por si preguntan...Me Encanto escribir este one-shot n.n

Si preguntan la cancion que canta Duncan,realmente es de Allstar Weekend-Hey Princess

La cancion me inspiro para escribir...Imaginense que ya me se la cancion entera! 0.o

La escuche una y otra y otra y otra vez,hasta que termine la hishtoria!

Ahora si amores! Bye bye

BrenDxC :D

P.D.: Saludos para Duncney Por Siempre By Anita :D

Para siempre amiga! *W* \/ *W*


End file.
